A Captive Conversation
by HlysComment
Summary: McKay finds himself the prisoner of the Wraith and that's not even the worst part. His cellmate might just drive him crazy before the Wraith have a chance to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Captive Conversation

Author's Note: This is just something I kind of did because of all the times people in Pegasus talk bad about the Atlantis people. I want them to argue in their own defense and so I kind of wrote this as a platform for making the arguement and it just grew from there.

Featured Characters: Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex, & Dr. Keller.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

Rodney McKay was not having a good day. But then, he reflected, he hadn't really had many of those since taking up his position in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"This is all your fault!" A sharp feminine voice barked.

That was really too much. "Excuse me? If I remember correctly I was rescuing you."

"That's funny," The young blond replied, her voice dripping with venom, "I could have sworn you were getting in my way!"

"Maybe if you and your little friends had left when Sheppard and I told you to," Rodney shot back.

"Well, if you and your friends hadn't woken up the Wraith!"

"Oh, really? Really? We're gonna go there again?" Rodney was so tired of that particular accusation.

"We've got to go there, _Lantian_," the girl poured as much disdain as she could into the word, "The Wraith are awake and we have no where else to go!"

"You know, it's not like the Wraith weren't going to wake up in another 30 or 50 years even without us." Rodney retorted.

"Yes, Lantian, but without you and your friends they wouldn't be awake now." She yelled.

"Oh, so you're not upset the Wraith are awake. You're just upset that it's you that has to deal with them instead of your children and grandchildren."

The girl opened her mouth as though she were going to fire back another remark but then stopped. She seemed frozen for a moment, frowning but with her mouth still hanging open.

_At least she shut up._ Rodney thought and was quite pleased with his accomplishment.

After a blissfully long silence she spoke again but her voice was subdued.

"I suppose I never thought of it that way."

"Well." Rodney said, because he felt something should be said but had no idea what that something was.

The girl sat down in a corner of the Wraith cell in which they were imprisoned and relapsed into silence. Rodney thanked whatever fates had decided to smile on him and shifted his focus back to examining every inch of the cell. There was always a way out. There was always some bit of technology, some hidden control panel. There was a way out hiding in here somewhere, he just had to find it.

Rodney looked and looked. For over an hour he examined every square inch of the cell and found, "Nothing!"He shouted and sat down folding his arms over his chest in frustration.

The girl jumped a bit, startled by his sudden outburst.

"There is absolutely no way out of here." He said in disgust.

"I could have told you that." The girl said sourly.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response." Rodney said haughtily.

"You just did." was the flat reply.

Rodney reddened, realizing she was, of course, correct and relapsed into silence.

After a long pause the girl spoke again quietly.

"Is it nice?"

"What?" Rodney really wasn't in the mood for cryptic questions. "Is what nice?"

"Your home." she said simply.

"Atlantis?" Rodney started to consider the question but she interrupted.

"No," She looked at him with exasperation. "Are all your people this dense? No, idiot! Your home, in your galaxy. What is it like to live without the Wraith?"

"Oh," Rodney paused. "Well, it's, um, it's quite nice."

The girl continued to stare at him expectantly.

"What?" Rodney was extremely uncomfortable. "It's nice. What do you want me to say? People live their lives. There are rivers and mountains all the things you find all over the Universe."

"But no Wraith?" the girl asked.

"Well, yes, except for them, yes. I mean, no, we don't have them."

There was another long pause. For some reason, Rodney felt compelled to ask a question.

"So, um, what is your name exactly? I'm afraid I wasn't quite paying attention when the, uh, the introductions were being made."

"Alarette."

"Huh." was Rodney's simple reaction.

"You are McKay?" Alarette queried back.

"Rodney, actually. Rodney McKay."

"Ah."

"You know its not all fun and games." Rodney said after another long pause.

"What?"

"The Milky Way. That's what we call our galaxy. It's, I mean, we don't have the Wraith but we've had our share of problems." Rodney didn't know why he felt the need to defend himself to this girl but couldn't seem to help it.

"Okay," Alarette responded, and Rodney swore he heard indulgence in her tone. "Are there aliens like the Wraith in Milky Way?"

"Well, no, not like the Wraith exactly." Rodney sighed. "They're called different things. There are the Tok'ra, which are actually supposed to be good and then there are the Goa'uld. But there are also the Jaffa, the Asgard, the Nox and supposedly the Furlings though I've never even heard of anyone who's actually met one of those guys."

Alarette made no response and when Rodney looked quizically at her, he saw that she was staring.

"You have that many alien races in your galaxy?"

"Yes, oh! No! What I mean is, they're not all bad." Rodney said quickly. "The Asgard and the Nox are very good, um, people. The Goa'uld, not so much."

Alarette leaned forward, her interest peaked. "Are they like the Wraith?"

"Oh no. They're nothing alike. Well, except for the whole sadistic lording over humanity part." Rodney explained. "No, they're actually snake like creatures that live as parasites of humans."

"What does that mean?" Alarette asked.

"Well, they, um, they kind of burrow under your skin and take over your body." Rodney said and saw the girl pale appreciably. "Someone who is inhabitied by a Goa'uld is much stronger than a normal human and will have the ability to use technology that humans can't."

Alarette seemed horrified. "I think I understand why you fled to our galaxy. You must have been disappointed to find the Wraith waiting."

"We didn't flee." Rodney said huffily. "If you must know. We defeated the Goa'uld. In fact, we've pretty much wiped them out." And Rodney allowed himself a smug smile.

"_You_ did this?" Alarette actually sounded impressed.

"Well, not me single handedly but I did my part, yes." Rodney said. "Actually, the currently leader of the Atlantis expedition, Sam Carter, was one of a team that is most responsible for the defeat of the Goa'uld."

"He must be a very brave warrior." Alarette said, and there was actual respect in her voice.

"_She_ is quite brave, and I guess you could call her a warrior but she didn't defeat the Goa'uld by shooting at them. Well, not _just _by shooting at them", Rodney amended. "There was quite often shooting involved. But that's not the point. The point is that most of the time she defeated them by outsmarting them. You see the Goa'uld and the Wraith have the same weakness."

"What?" Alarette asked. "What is it?"

"They just can't entertain the concept that humans might actually be smarter than them. But you know what? We are. In fact, I am. And one of these days this brain of mine is going to come up with an idea and we'll wipe out the Wraith just like we wiped out the Goa'uld."

Alarette regarded him seriously for a long moment.

"I believe you."

Rodney was surprised and a bit embarassed by the intensity of her statement. "Oh." He said lamely. "Well, um, thank you?"

"You said you have defeated the Goa'uld in your homeland?" Alarette asked.

"Yes."

"What is it like? The Milky Way? I'd wager it's very beautiful there." Alarette's voice took on a dreamy tone and Rodney reminded himself that she couldn't be more than fifteen.

"It's actually quite nice. My world is actually very beautiful." and Rodney sighed thinking of snow covered mountains and the sweet smell of damp fir trees.

"Rodney!" Rodney jerked out of his reverie hearing the fear and dread in Alarette's voice.

"I know. I can hear it, too." Rodney and Alarette stood and faced the strange web like door to the cell.

The Wraith were coming.

(to be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Captive Conversation

Author's Note: As stated in the previous chapter header, this started as a platform for one of the Atlantis team to finally defend themselves against the "You brought the Wraith down on us" accusation and just evolved into something else entirely. The machine Rodney mentions is something I invented as a plot device for another story, Growing Pains.

Featured Characters: Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Teyla Emmagen, John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, & Dr. Keller.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

Rodney heard their heavy tread before the Wraith and his drones rounded the corner. Oh dear, there seemed to be a lot of them. And somehow Rodney always seemed to forget how large they really were. He was surprised to find that he had instinctually moved to place himself between Alarette and the Wraith as they approached.

_Since when did you become Papa Bear?_ A voice in his head mocked.

The Wraith glanced to his left and a part of the wall lit in an odd pattern as the web door retracted. Rodney put his arm back toward the girl huddling behind him, a protective gesture that he was proud of. But as the Wraith entered the suddenly tiny room Rodney shrank back, nearly pushing Alarette into the wall.

_Yeah, some hero I am._ He thought bitterly. He knew Col. Sheppard wouldn't flinch and cower and he felt shame…and fear. Mostly fear.

The Wraith twisted its head to the side in a predatory and animalistic fashion, regarding both Rodney and Alarette for a long moment before he spoke.

"You are one of the Lantians." It hissed in a voice that sounded like many disharmonious voices blending in a gasp of anarchical music.

Rodney said nothing and the Wraith hissed again, wordlessly before continuing.

"You will give me the location of Atlantis."

Rodney thought that maybe all the moisture that should have been in his throat was dripping off his brow but managed to say in an almost normal tone.

"No."

The Wraith hissed again furiously and Rodney heard a strangled yelp from behind him. Alarette was leaning into his back and clutching desperately at the backs of his sleeves, trying to hide. But the yelp had given her away and suddenly Rodney was in the air. He couldn't believe how fast the Wraith had moved. He had enough time to grasp his head protectively before his body slammed into the cell wall and he crumpled in an undignified heap on the floor.

His mouth was dry and his stomach cold with dread but he forced himself to look back and, yes, two of the drones where holding Alarette immobile and the Wraith's hand was poised over the girl's chest.

"Speak!" The discordant voice demanded. "Give me the location or I will feed."

Rodney couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't.

"No." Rodney panted the word, terrified. Absolutely, bone numbingly terrified of what would happen next. Rodney would die for Alarette in a heartbeat. He was sure of it. But he couldn't give up Atlantis. He couldn't. Not to save Sheppard, or Teyla, or Ronon, certainly not to save himself, not even to save Alarette.

The Wraith stared at him so long; Rodney dared to hope that maybe the monster was bluffing. But then the hand came down and the screams began and the world went red.

Alarette screamed and Rodney screamed with her, hurling himself at the Wraith. Some part of his mind tried to interject that there was no chance of overcoming the monster but he didn't listen. He had to get that _thing_ off of her. The drones intercepted him easily and he was held back, helplessly watching as Alarette screamed and the Wraith sucked the life out of her.

Then it was over. Alarette crumpled to the floor and Rodney cried in sorrow, in guilt, in shame and in unadulterated hatred.

The Wraith smiled and Rodney realized that if sharks were capable of smiling this is what it would look like.

"I will leave you to consider the fate that awaits you should you continue to refuse to give me what I want." The Wraith hissed and, with a last awful smile he and the drones exited the cell.

As soon as the drones released him Rodney rushed to Alarette. He sat on the floor and pulled her head up gently into his lap. Her golden blond hair had turned to an ashen white. Her skin was pulled back into painful looking wrinkles and strangely alien hollows in her cheeks and under her eyes. Eyes which fluttered open and regarded Rodney.

She was still alive. Rodney choked back a sob of relief.

"Oh! Thank god." Rodney sobbed.

"Rodney?" The girl's bright almost annoyingly chipper voice now cracked and hissed. Rodney quickly shushed her.

"No, no, no, don't talk. It's okay. You're okay now. Don't worry. You won't stay like this. We have a machine. It's okay. Back at Atlantis, we have a machine. Almost killed me once. No! I mean, it won't kill you. What I mean is that it will make you okay. We have a machine that can reverse the feeding process. So, you'll be fine." Rodney felt hot tears pour down his cheeks. "You just have to be very, very still and conserve your energy. Okay? And then we'll be rescued and I'll take you back to Atlantis and the machine will fix you and you can yell at me. Okay?"

The girl's thinned lips smiled faintly. "Wanna tell you something." Her broken voice slurred.

"Oh, tell me later." Rodney sighed back.

"No, s'mportant."

"Okay, okay, don't get upset." Rodney brushed an errant white hair out of the girl's eye.

"You werrrright. 'tlantis s'mportant." Rodney started hushing her again and the heat in his eyes built. "Rodney" Alarette gasped. "I believe you. I believe in you. You'll kill 'em all. It'll be just like Milky Way. So, pretty. Tell me 'bout it again…please."

And Rodney told her about the Grand Canyon and the Great Wall. He told her about the Pyramids, the great feat accomplished by humanity enslaved and then he told her about how those men and women had risen up. How they had pulled down and defeated their cruel master.

Alarette had smiled and listened as Rodney went on and on. She fell asleep listening to the sound of Rodney describing the crisp, sweetness of damp fir trees on a chilly morning outside Vancouver. She never heard his wracking sobs when he felt her awful stillness.

* * *

The Wraith came back again. Rodney fought like an animal when they ripped the girl's body from his arms but it was no use. The Wraith fed on Rodney then and left him curled in agony on the cell floor. Then the Wraith returned and restored Rodney and left him to consider his answer. But when he returned Rodney's answer was the same.

The Wraith fed on and then restored Rodney so many times that Rodney lost count and he almost felt sorry for the Wraith near the end, almost. The stupid creature just couldn't understand that he had already done his worst. Nothing he did to Rodney now could compare to the pain of having failed Alarette, of having let her die.

* * *

When the rescue team arrived Rodney was on the floor and he honestly couldn't remember if he was in the fed upon or restored part of his torturous cycle. He saw John, Ronon and Teyla. They were all there. They were all speaking to him but he had grown so accustomed to remaining silent that it was hard to listen and he couldn't imagine speaking, not even to them.

He let Ronon throw him over his shoulder. Why not? They hustled him into a jumper and Ronon laid him down on one of the cushioned bench seats in the rear. They were all speaking so much and Rodney just wanted them to go away. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to tell them what had happened. He didn't want to think about what had happened, about the girl with the blond hair who had believed in him. So, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep and soon he wasn't pretending anymore.

(to be concluded…)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Captive Conversation

Author's Note: As stated in the previous chapter header, this started as a platform for one of the Atlantis team to finally defend themselves against the "You brought the Wraith down on us" accusation and just evolved into something else entirely. The machine Rodney mentions is something I invented as a plot device for another story, Growing Pains.

Featured Characters: Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Teyla Emmagen, John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, & Dr. Keller.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

John had just finished up the post mission debriefing and med check in the infirmary of yet another off world mission without Rodney and was heading down to the area of the city that housed the science labs. It had been over two months since Rodney had been released from the infirmary and he still hadn't spoken a word.

John was worried. Jennifer, Dr. Keller that is, had said she was confident Rodney would make a complete recovery. But she hadn't seen how still, how _lost_, the man had looked when they had pulled him out of that Wraith cell. John had never seen Rodney look at him that way. He had never seen the excitable physicist look at anything that way, with complete and utter apathy.

Keller had found the feeding scars on Rodney's chest when she examined him; large ugly blotches that overlapped each other. Sheppard mentally recalled the doctor's contribution to the post rescue mission debriefing.

"I can't be sure how many times he was fed upon and restored during his three week imprisonment but I would guess that it was in excess of 14 times."

Ronon's eyes had turned to icy fury, Teyla had bowed her head sorrowfully, and even Woolsey had stared in shocked silence.

Sheppard, however, had jumped in, "How can you say that for sure? Maybe it wasn't that bad."

Keller's voice had been strained with controlled emotion, "Colonel, I counted at _least_ fourteen unique occurrences of scarring. However, considering that the restoration process causes the tear from a feeding to scar over immediately, and that the Wraith tend to feed pretty consistently from the same location there is a lot of overlapping; which means that though I've been able to identify fourteen different scars, there very well may be others that are impossible to detect."

John had swallowed heavily. The memory of his ordeal of being fed upon was still extremely vivid. He still woke up some nights sweating, almost screaming and trying to pull away the phantom hand stealing his life; and he had only been fed on four times.

"Aw, Rodney." He had whispered to himself.

Keller had ducked her head and irritably brushed an insuppressible tear from her eye. She then cleared her throat seeming grateful that everyone had tactfully ignored the tear as she continued with her assessment of Rodney's condition.

"Physically, Rodney seems to be fine. Unfortunately, I think the feedings must have taken a severe emotional toll. Since regaining consciousness he hasn't spoken. He refuses to eat and I'm sure you are all aware of the fact that he refuses to even acknowledge our presence. I've had Dr. Krajnak stop by, but he couldn't manage to engage Rodney either." Jennifer took a deep breath before continuing and John had thought maybe she was thinking what he was, that maybe if Kate Heightmeyer were still around she might have been able to reach Rodney where the replacement psychologist had failed.

"Dr. Krajnak has diagnosed Rodney with acute post traumatic syndrome or PTS. In severe cases, PTS can cause muteness. Some who have suffered from this condition describe it as initially choosing not to speak. However, over time, the mind grows so accustomed to being silent that the act of speaking becomes strangely foreign and they find they can't speak, even when the desire to do so returns."

As Dr. Keller explained the details of the condition her voice had grown stronger and more professional. It was obvious to John that she found it much easier to deal with Rodney as a diagnosis than as the person for whom she had developed feelings of affection and friendship.

"It's more common in children but can occur in adults although only in cases of extremely severe strain. The prognosis is good, however. The emphasis now should be on helping Rodney regain his footing. We need to do everything we can to make him feel comfortable and safe. We need to emphasize the fact that he is home."

Then Woolsey had spoken up. "Doctor, from what you're telling me, I fear I must assume that Dr. McKay will be in no fit state for off world missions in the foreseeable future. Is that correct?"

Keller had glanced guiltily at Sheppard before saying, "Yes. Off world missions are most definitely out of the question for now."

Woolsey had been looking at Sheppard, too. They probably both had expected him to protest the decision, put up a fight. John really wasn't as stupid as they seemed to think he was.

He had seen the haunting emptiness in Rodney's eyes and knew that though the physicist was physically whole, he was far from healed. John had no problem in giving him the time he needed. He just hoped that Jennifer was right and that Rodney _would_ eventually heal.

* * *

John found Rodney in his lab. Of course. Since being released from the infirmary Rodney had spent every moment he could manage in the lab. So much so that, at one point, Keller had had to re-admit him to the infirmary for a hypoglycemic reaction.

McKay seemed possessed, silently going about his research with a focus that astounded his colleagues. The scientific staff on the Atlantis base would never admit to it, but they found they secretly missed the old McKay sometimes. They found it disturbing to have their projects reviewed and green lit or denied in silent succinct e-mails.

Keller had impressed upon John that the fact Rodney was writing the work related emails was a significant step forward and it wasn't at all surprising that he had retreated to the comfort of his lab to recover, but John suspected it was more than that.

John stood at the door watching his friend stare with determined focus at a tablet screen. John cleared his throat loudly before entering the room. Since his return Rodney was understandably jumpy.

"Hiya, Rodney." He said with as much cheer as possible. "We're back."

Rodney looked up from his tablet and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. It seemed impossible and a contradiction of terms but there was no other way to describe them than filled with emptiness. At least Rodney was acknowledging him. And John had to remind himself that that was progress.

"Look, Zelenka and Weingarten both say they haven't seen you leave for food today. It's dinner time. I'm hungry. Ronon and Teyla will be getting mess, too. Whaddaya say you come join us?"

Rodney ignored him.

"_Or_, I can tell Jenifer that you're skipping meals again and she can admit you to the infirmary." John said this nonchalantly but the threat was obvious.

Rodney lowered the tablet and stared at the far wall for a moment, apparently considering this. Then he sighed, put the tablet down and turned to march briskly past John in the direction of the mess hall.

_Okay,_ John thought, _more progress._

* * *

Ronon and Teyla had just sat down with their treys when the Satedan saw McKay enter the mess hall, Sheppard following closely behind. McKay didn't glance around at the other diners. He went straight to the stack of trays and mechanically filled his plate without any regard for what he picked.

Ronon watched as Sheppard picked up a small plate McKay had placed on his tray and returned it to the buffet. The food had looked somewhat yellow and Ronon suspected that McKay had grabbed a dish containing citrus, in his absent state of mind.

Sheppard guided McKay over to the table at which Ronon and Teyla were sitting and the scientist sat down and began to silently chew and swallow his food. The process was so deliberate and mechanical it didn't even seem like eating.

Ronon couldn't stand seeing McKay like this. It was like McKay had died on that Wraith ship and all they had brought back was a bag of bones and ability. Ronon knew that the work McKay had been doing in that windowless room they called his lab had been going well. He knew it was important, but Ronon didn't care about test results and experiments. He missed his friend. He had no idea how much he could miss the rambling tangents and sarcastic asides until he met the new McKay.

It surprised him that McKay had broken so completely. Ronon had experienced something similar to what McKay had gone through and knew it was an almost unimaginable ordeal but, he thought he knew McKay. He thought McKay was stronger than that. Ronon supposed every man had his breaking point. Ronon just hadn't thought a feeding could break McKay like this. He tried to find something else on which to focus.

"Sheppard," Ronon said addressing the Colonel. "Woolsey said he got a message from the Ardeens today."

"Oh, really? What's going on with them?" Sheppard said around a mouthful of meatloaf.

"They're settling back in pretty well. Wanted to know if we had heard anything else about that girl that went missing, what's her name? Arnette? Adette?" Ronon searched through his mind for the name. He was terrible with names.

"_Alarette._"

Ronon stared at McKay and could see that Sheppard and Teyla had also not missed the whispered name.

"Rodney?" Sheppard said, excitement and worry in his voice.

"Alarette." McKay said the name louder and then he was crying. "Oh God!" And then McKay was sobbing. Ronon jumped across the table and grabbed his friend as he threatened to collapse to the floor his body wracked with shuddering sobs. McKay was talking for the first time in almost two months. It was hard to understand the words because of the way he gasped them breathlessly between sobs but Ronon suddenly understood.

It made sense now. A feeding had broken McKay after all but not his own. Ronon held McKay tightly as he sobbed out his apologies and guilt. The mess hall was a mausoleum, entombed in the silence of the observers and McKay's funereal cries for forgiveness.

* * *

Rodney stood in front of the inactive Stargate and felt he was doing much better now. It had been two weeks since his emotional outburst in the mess hall and he still colored slightly in embarrassment when he thought about it but, yes, he was doing much better now.

Talking was still difficult for a bit. It was amusing. Who would have ever thought that he, Rodney McKay, would _ever_ have trouble talking? However, sitting in the mess hall, hearing Ronon struggle to remember Alarette's name had been the tipping point. She had to be remembered.

He thought back to his last "session" with Jennifer. Though she wasn't the official psychologist, Rodney felt much more comfortable talking to her than Krajnak. He had been sitting in Jennifer's office answering questions; but mainly just talking.

"I guess I'm still surprised is all." He had said.

"By what? Your reaction?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, yeah. I still know hardly anything about her. I don't even know how old she was. I had just barely met her. Why did it mess me up so much?"

Jennifer had considered the question a moment before answering.

"My first inclination is to think that a lot of your feelings are related to your guilt. She died because you refused to give the Wraith the information they wanted, which you correctly recognize as the right thing to have done but" and she paused for a moment, "but you also can't discount or ignore the fact that, well, she died in your arms, Rodney. She was, from what you've told me, a sweet innocent girl who deserved to live a full, long life and instead she died a horrible death which you were forced to witness and for which you felt responsible."

Jennifer had touched his hand then. "I've been a doctor a long time. I've had patients die on my watch and it's terrible. It's one of the most terrible feelings a person can feel to stand impotently by while someone dies. When you add the physical and emotional side effects of multiple feedings, I think its surprising that you coped as well as you did."

The sudden whooshing sound of the wormhole engaging brought Rodney back into the moment. John was giving him a worried glance.

"I'm fine. I'm doing much better. Promise." Rodney said and he really did believe it.

He walked through the event horizon thinking of a petite blond and of a promise he had made.

He would never stop fighting. He would never, never stop trying until he had killed all the monsters.

_Don't worry, Alarette_, Rodney thought, _I'm gonna kill 'em all_.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Well, this ended up being very different from what I thought it would be. I went with Rodney beign silent as a sort of keeping to the title and initial theme of the story, which was a conversation between two captives. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
